First Friend, First Love Finn Bálor
by AmarieMooreBalor
Summary: My first NXT story
1. First Day At NXT

"It was my first day at NXT and I was nervous. I watched everyone backstage prepare for the live feed of NXT tonight. "Is that really you?" A voice asks. I look up and see Ashley Fliehr (Charlotte) standing in front of me. "In the flesh." I said. She hugged me and we laughed. "It's so nice to see you again! Finally listened to your dad and joined us here in NXT?" I nodded. "I got tired of wrestling on the main roster." I said. She smiled and lead me to catering. "I need to talk with Rami and tell him you're finally here. He'll be so happy!" Ashley said. I smiled and she ran off to find Rami Sebei (Sami Zayn). I turned to walk to a table when I ran into Ryan Parmeter (Konnor) and Eric Thompson (Viktor). They just continued walking away, leaving me still on the ground where I fell. "What assholes!" A voice said. I shook my head and started to stand up. A hand was held out and I looked up and seen Fergal Devitt (Finn Bálor) standing there. I took his hand and he pulled me up. "Thanks." I said. "No problem. They are not very accepting to new people, Diva or Superstar." He told me. "I can tell." I said. "Do you want to come and sit with me? I'm by myself over there." He said, pointing to a table close to the food. "Sure. I'm Anita Moore." I said, holding my hand out. he shook it and said, "Fergal Divitt. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." I said. "Where's Mia?" A voice I knew asked. I stepped next to Fergal and he just smiled. "Anita!" Rami said. "Rami!" He hugged me and I laughed. "It's like I'm at home." I said. "Why's that?" Fergal asked. "All the hugging going on." I said when Rami finally let me go. Fergal laughed and we sat down and we started talking. It was fifteen minutes before Ashley ran over to us and told us we had thirty minutes before NXT went live. I stood up. "It was nice to meet you, Fergal." I said. "You too. I'll see you later Rami, Anita." Fergal said, walking away. Rami looked at me and smiled. "I see two people together in the future." He said. "Rami! We just met fifteen minutes ago. He helped me up off the floor when the two guys from The Ascension knocked me down." I said as he walked with me to the locker room so I could change. "Thanks for walking me here." I said. "No problem. Watch out for those two will you?" He said. "I will. See you later Rami." I said. I went inside and found my bag and changed into my ring gear.

 _ **~Debut Promo~ (Taped Earlier Today)**_

I finished lacing up my boots when someone knocked on the door. I opened the door to see Becky Lynch standing there. "Newbie, you better watch your back. Becky Lynch doesn't like new people invading her territory." Becky told me. I rolled my eyes and tried to close the door. She stopped me and said, "Be afraid."

"Of what? Macho Woman? Nice try, but you don't scare me. I am a nine time Divas Champion and I need to finish getting ready for my match tonight. Now leave." I said. "You can't speak to me like that!" She said. "I just did! Ta ta!" I said slamming the door in her face.

 _ **~End of Promo~**_

 _ **~Beginning Segment~**_

I opened up the door to head to catering before my match in thirty minutes and Rebecca Quin (Becky Lynch) was there. "Hi. Can I help you with something?" I asked. "Yeah. Leave NXT and don't come back. We have enough Divas here. We don't need you or anyone else." Becky told me. "Really?" I asked. "Leave her alone. You always have to pick on the new people." A voice said. I looked over to my left to see Pamela Rose Martinez (Bayley). I nodded and Becky Lynch stomped off. "You okay?" She asked. "Keep this between us, please?" I asked. Bayley nodded and I smiled. We headed in opposite directions and I was shoved into a production crate. I held my head in pain and looked up at Becky Lynch. "Do you always have someone stand up for you or are you too afraid to speak up?" Becky asked. She lifted me up by my hair. "BECKY! Leave her alone!" I heard a thick Irish accent yell. Becky threw me back into the production crate before leaving. I held my head again and I felt someone sit me up. "Anita, are you okay?" Finn Bálor asked. I nodded and he held my chin up so he could see. "You have a cut on your head. I can see it bleeding. Come with me." He said. He helped me up and I stumbled. Finn caught me and put his arm around me. "Let's get you to the trainers and have them look at your head." Finn told me. We headed to the trainers. "Thank you. For helping me." I said as he helped me sit on the examination table. "No problem. Don't let Becky scare you. She's a bully and very rude. Can't believe her." He said.

"Anita! Are you alright?" I looked up to see Bayley again. "It was Becky again, right?" She asked. I nodded and Bayley hugged me. "I'm sorry. I thought she'd leave you alone." Bayley said. "It's alright. I still have a match in twenty minutes." I told them. "Not tonight. Next Wednesday." The trainer said, cleaning up my cut on my head. "Doc, she's scheduled to make her in ring debut tonight. She has to fight tonight." Bayley said. William Regal walked in and looked at me. "Amarie, I'm so sorry about Becky Lynch. You are debuting tonight, Sweetie. Sorry, but Finn Bálor is your tag partner tonight against Becky Lynch and Kevin Owens." Regal said. "I'll do commentary during the match to keep an eye on Anita and Finn to see if Becky and Kevin will try and attack them when one is in the ring." Bayley said. "That'll work. Will that work for you?" He asked me. "Yeah. It will work. Thank you, Bayley. You too, Finn. When's our match?" I asked. "In fifteen minutes." Bayley told me. I nodded. "Let's head to the curtain and be ready." Bayley said. I followed her to the curtain and Becky was there waiting. "Bringing her out with you because you can't fight yourself?" Becky asked me. Bayley shook her head. "She's debuting tonight. Get over it, Lynch." Bayley said. Finn walked up and crossed his arms. Becky looked down and turned away from us. "Thanks Finn." Bayley said. "No problem. Where's Owens?" Finn asked her. "What do you mean?" She asked. "You and Owens are facing Anita and myself tonight. Have fun out there." Finn said, sarcasm thick in his voice. Becky's music hit and she headed out to the ring. Kevin came up and hugged me. "I'll keep an eye on her when you two are wrestling, okay? Look at your head, girl. After the match I want to talk to you, okay?" He said as his music hit. I nodded and he headed out. Finn's music hit and he hugged me. He walked out and Bayley hugged me. I shook my shoulders and waited for my music. Black Magic by Little Mix hit and Bayley and I walked out. I did my entrance as she walked to commentary. I climbed up the stairs and did my entrance, and then climbed into the ring.

 _ **~FF To End of Match~**_

I pinned Becky and my music hit. Kevin pulled her out of the ring as I danced around. Bayley ran down and started dancing with me. Finn watched in amusement as he sat on the turnbuckle. We then headed backstage. Sami and Charlotte was waiting for me. They hugged me and Sami checked my head. "She's not bleeding. She's good." He said. William Regal came and checked on me and then told me to go change. Bayley walked with me to the locker room.

 _ **~End of Segment~**_

I changed into my Randy Orton shirt and jeans. I pulled my sneakers and my NXT jacket on and grabbed my bag. "See you later Pamela." I told her. "You too." I walked out of the locker room and into Kevin Steen (Kevin Owens). "I'll walk you to catering." He said. I nodded. "Do you have any ides why Rebecca doesn't like you?" He asked. "Not a clue. She did this to me!" I said, lifting my hair up to show him the five stitches in my scalp above my ear. "Damn! Keep your head up and ignore her. Come find me if she keeps this up, okay?" He said. "I will. Thanks Kevin." I said, hugging him. "No problem. I gotta go, but I'll see you later." He told me. Fergal walked up just as Kevin walked away. "You ready?" He asked. "For what?" I asked. "To head to the next city. We need to head to the city our live event is in. You're riding with Ashley, Pamela, Me, Rami, Kevin, Kenta, and Rebecca. Don't worry. Kevin's driving and he's having Rebecca sit up front with him. Kenta, Rami, and Ashley are sitting behind them and then it's me, you, and Pamela in the back. Kevin rented a Suburban. We'll be okay." He told me. "Okay." I said. We climbed into the car and Kevin smiled at me. "All in?" He asked. "All in." I confirmed. "Alright. Off we go." He said. We headed off to Atlanta for our live event.


	2. Making A Friend And A New Teammate

As we were driving to the next city, I was stuck sitting in between Fergal and Pamela. Fergal and Pamela would occasionally glance at me and check to see if I was still awake. "She's ready to fall asleep, guys. Can she?" Pamela asked. "No. We need to keep her awake as long as we can. Becky gave her a concussion when she attacked her." Kevin said, looking at Becky. Becky looked out the window and sighed. "I have an idea. Let's talk about anything or I will fall asleep." I said. Rami chuckled and turned around to look at me. "How are you going to explain your injury to your father when we see him tomorrow?" He asked. I groaned and buried my face into my hands. "I don't know honestly." I said. "Tell him the truth." Pamela said. "I can't. Even though she did try and ruin my debut on NXT, I'll give her one more chance. I don't particularly want to be friends with Becky, but if she attacks me or if she hires anyone to attack me, she better run hard, fast, and far away from me." I said. Kevin laughed and Becky gasped. "Go ahead and tell Regal or Stephanie or Paul I threatened you too, Becky. Paul is my biological father and his wife is my stepmother." I said. "What does that mean? You're special or something?" Becky asked. Ashley shook her head and chuckled. "Unwanted attention is what it that means! Because I am Triple H's daughter, everyone thinks that I will be a great wrestler like he was! That is a bar is set really high for me! Sure I am nine time Divas champion, but compared to him, that's nothing!" I said. "I understand that feeling." Ashley said. Rami patted my shoulder. "You'll surpass your father. Don't worry." He told me. "Even if we have to help you along the way." Kevin added. Fergal nodded. "We should try and at least get some sleep." Ashley said. "Except me. I still have to be awake." I said. "We'll keep an eye on you. Get some sleep. I've got Tylenol if you develop a headache." Ashley said. Fergal put an arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. "Night guys." Kevin said. "Night." We said. I closed my eyes and Fergal started to hum a song under his breath. He didn't know I could hear him. The song helped me fall asleep. I woke up when we made it to Valdosta, Georgia to stop for gas. I sat up and my head started pounding. I closed my eyes and covered my ears. "Here. Take these." A voice said. I opened my eyes and looked at Ashley.

She had a water in her hand. I took the Tylenol and the water from her. She smiled as I took the medication and drank half the water. "We ran into a few coworkers of ours, so Pamela and Kenta are not riding with us anymore." She told me. "You should let Fergal back in. He's going to be sitting back there with you again." Ashley told me. I nodded and scooted to where Pamela was sitting and brought my feet onto the seat. Fergal climbed back into the car and climbed over the seat to where I was. "I've never had to climb over the seat to get to me own seat before." He told Rami. "I have. It sucks, but hey. You get the seat to yourself sometimes." I said. "She's awake!" Rami said. "With a killer headache." I said. "Here." Fergal said, handing me his jacket. I put it on and Ashley gave Fergal a pillow. "I've dealt with her headaches like this before. Let her lay on the pillow, but put the pillow in your lap-"

"If you feel uncomfortable doing this, I'll do it." Rami interrupted. "I'll do it. The sooner she can get over this headache, the better." Fergal said. He put the pillow in his lap and I laid down on it. "Cover her eyes with this." Rami said, handing Fergal a black hand towel that he had finished ringing out. I sat up and pulled the hood of the jacket on and laid back down on the pillow. Fergal covered my eyes with the towel. "Try and get some more sleep." Ashley said. "Where is your iPod?" Rami asked. "In my bag by Ashley. Why?" I asked. "I'm going to play your playlist you use for headaches like this." Rami said. I sighed and relaxed. My head started pounding again. I clenched my teeth in pain and took a deep breath. "Mind if I try something?" Fergal asks. "No. Try away." Ashley said. Fergal cleared his throat and started singing,

"[Irish Verse:]

Buachaill ón Eirne mé's bhréagfainn féin cailín deas óg

Né iarfainn bó spré léithe tá mé saibhir go leor 'S liom

Corcaigh a mhéid e , dhá thaobh a ghleanna's Tír Eoghain

'S mur n-athraí mé béasaí 's mé n' t-oibhr ar Chontae

Mhaigh Eo

[English translation:]

(I am a boy from Ireland and I'd coax a nice young girl,

I wouldn't ask for a dowry with her, I'm rich enough myself,

I own Cork, big as it is both sides of the glen and Tyrone,

And if I don't change my ways I'll be the heir for County Mayo.)

Come by the hills to the land where fancy is free.

And stand where the peaks meet the sky and the loughs meet the sea,

Where the rivers run clear and the bracken is gold in the sun;

And the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done.

Come by the hills to the land where life is a song.

And stand where the birds fill the air with their joy all day long,

Where the trees sway in time and even the wind sings in tune;

And, the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done.

Come by the hills to the land where legend remains.

The stories of old, fill the heart and may yet come again,

Where the past has been lost and the future is still to be won;

And, the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done.

And, the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done."

My eyes started to close. "Sing her something else in Irish, Fergal. She going to sleep!" Ashley quietly said. "Okay. Trí pian agus brón, trí fulaingt agus náire, tá réimsí órga ag fanacht linn. Beidh mé in aice leat léir ar an mbealach. Mar sin, nach fret mo ghrá, beidh muid ag surpass aon Trioblóidí ar ár mbealach. Just a gar do chuid súl agus codlata fáilte cosúil le cara. Fiú más rud é nach féidir liom a chríochnú an turas a bhfuil tú, beidh mé a bheith i gcónaí in éineacht leat." ( Through pain and sorrow, through suffering and shame, golden fields are waiting for us. I will be beside you all the way. So, do not fret my love, we will surpass any troubles in our way. Just close your eyes and welcome sleep like a friend. Even if I can't finish the journey with you, I'll always be with you.) I fell asleep after that.

~NXT Live: Atlanta, Georgia~

I was woken up by Fergal. "Feeling better?" He asked. "Much. My headache is gone." I said. He helped me sit up and then smiled. "Is she alright?" A voice asked. We looked up and saw Becky. "I'm okay. Thanks for the concern." I said. "Can I talk with ya?" She asked. I looked at Fergal. "I won't hurt her, I promise." Becky said. "Sure." I said. I climbed out of the car and walked with Becky. "I'm sorry for attacking ya, Anita. I really am. I thought ya were going to steal me spotlight. When I saw ya suffering a migraine from the attack, I wanted to cry. I'm sorry." She said. "I would never. I would like to try and be friends with you, Becky. I just don't want you to think I'm just saying that so I could return the favor by attacking you." I told her. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "You know, if we teamed up together, we could be unstoppable!" She said. I wrapped my arm around her. "We could. We'd have to find a name that fits us. You know, crazy Irishwoman and a down home Southern Belle." I said. She laughed and hugged me. "I like you. I already have our team name, Irish Belles." She said. "I am part Irish so it works." I said. We walked into the locker room and Ashley looked at me. "I brought your bags in for ya." Becky said. I smiled. "Thank you. I don't think I'm wrestling tonight." I said. "Nope. Your father is waiting for both of you though." Ashley said. Becky looked at me and I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry." I said. She nodded. We walked toward the office. I knocked and my dad opened the door. "Come in." He said. "Hi Dad." I said hugging him. Becky followed me into the office. "I heard about last night and I have to say, I'm a little worried. Becky, why would you attack the Veteran Diva?" My Dad asked. "I thought she was going to steal the spotlight from me. I'm sorry sir." She said. "How many stitches, Anita?" My Dad asked. "Five. Don't fire her, Dad. It was a misunderstanding, honestly." I said. My Dad nodded. "I'm not going to fire her. She will be punished accordingly." He said. I looked at Becky. "Dad, I'm not going to let you suspend her for my mistake. I gave her the wrong impression yesterday. Really I did." I said. My Dad shook his head. "Alright. I'm giving you a warning, Becky. No more attacking your coworkers unless it is scripted, got it?" She nodded. "You may leave now." My Dad said. "I have a question, can you have the creative team make me and Becky a tag team?" I asked. "Let's go talk to them about it." My Dad said. We followed him to the creative team and Becky and I became a tag team called Irish Belles. I had to escort Becky to her match tonight. "You ready?" She asked. "Oh yeah." I said.

~FF To The End of The Match~

Becky won her match and started to get beat up by Sasha Banks. I climbed into the ring and gave Sasha a Chick Kick, knocking her out. I checked on Becky and helped her to the back. We then changed and waited for everyone else. Fergal sat beside me in the monitor area. "You made a new friend I see." He said, motioning towards Becky. "She's also my teammate." I told him. He smiled. "No funny business?" He asked. "Nope. We are friends now and she knows what will happen if she lies. My Dad will suspend her if she does what she did yesterday again." I told him. "Perfect. We're fixing to head out. I came to get you two." He said. "Okay. Becky, we're leaving. Let's go." I said. We climbed into the Suburban again and headed to a hotel for the night.


	3. Getting To Know Him

When I woke up the next morning, I changed into a tank top and some pants. I looked at my phone and smiled at the picture that I set for my wallpaper. It was my brother, Shannon Moore and I at the lake. I picked up my phone and dialed his number. "It's about time you called." He said. I chuckled. "Morning to you too." I said. "I can't believe it. Why NXT?" He said. "Just felt like wrestling with the next generation of wrestlers." I said. "Yeah. How's your head?" He asked. "It's better. It doesn't hurt like yesterday." I said. "Migraine?" He asked. "A bad one, but Ashley knew what to do." I told him. "Good. I've got to go to work, but you call me later, okay? Don't be stranger either, you hear?"

"Okay. Love you, Shanny." I said. "Love you too, Nina." I smiled. "Bye." He hung up and I pulled on my shoes. I grabbed my bag and headed down to the elevator to go to breakfast. "Wait for me!" A voice called. I looked up to see Fergal running towards the elevator. I held the door and he slipped inside and smiled his cheeky smile. "Morning!" He said. I chuckled. "What made you so cheery this morning?" I asked. "I'm cheery every mornin'." Fergal told me. I smiled at him. A sudden wave of dizziness hit me and I almost passed out. Fergal caught me and we sat down in the elevator. "You okay?" He asked. "I don't think so. Everything is spinning and it's making me sick." I said, resting my head on my knees. "I'm calling Rami." Fergal said. "Don't! Please!" I said, grabbing his phone from him. "It's passing. Promise me you won't tell Rami or anyone else, please?" I pleaded. "Anita, they need to know about this!" Fergal said. "I know, but I want Doc to check me over first." I said. "Alright, but I'm not letting you out of me sight." Fergal told me, helping me stand up. He wrapped an arm around me and grabbed my bag. We stepped off the elevator and walked into the lobby. Ashley and Rami were sitting at a table eating. "Hi guys!" Ashley said. "Morning." We both said. "You okay, Mia? You look pale." Rami asked. "I woke up with a slight headache this morning. I'm okay." I told them. I sat down and Fergal walked to the food. Ashley handed me more Tylenol. "I think you should get looked at, Mia. The headaches shouldn't be so bad now." Ashley said. "I know. I'm going to see Doc today. We have that live event tonight and I'm going to see Doc when we get there." I told them. Fergal came back with some toast and juice. "Eat this and then take the Tylenol." He said. I nodded and he sat beside me. I ate the toast and took the Tylenol with the juice. "Let's get ready to head over to the arena and practice for awhile." Rami said. We nodded and Fergal grabbed my bag. We headed to the arena and I went to see Doc. "Headaches getting worse?" Doc asked. I nodded and he sighed. "We need to have you seen at the hospital. Can you have someone take you?" Doc asked. "I will." A voice said. I looked to my left and saw Rami. "Okay. Thank you." I followed Rami to the catering area and we sat down. "I'm dropping you and Fergal off at the hospital, okay? I have a match tonight and he doesn't. Get your things and meet me here." He said. I nodded and he went to find Fergal. I went to the Divas locker room and grabbed my bag and headed back to catering. I sat down at a table and waited. Rami and Fergal walked into catering and saw me. "You ready?" Rami asked. I nodded and we headed to the car. Rami dropped us off and we walked inside the hospital. I checked in and they lead us to a room. The nurse took my vitals and my temperature. She then went to get the doctor. Fergal looked at me and I smiled. "You alright?" He asked. "Yeah. I don't really like hospitals that much." I told him. He took my hand and gently squeezed it. "I'm right here." He said. I leaned against him and the doctor walked in a few minutes later. I explained to the doctor what was going on and the incident this morning and he said that he wanted to run some tests and have a CT Scan done. They had me change into a hospital gown and settled me in the bed. Fergal sat beside the bed and I grabbed his hand. The nurse started my IV and drew some blood for the tests. I looked at Fergal the entire time. He smiled and assured me. "Needles are not my favorite." I told him. "I see that. You're fixing to head for your scan, so I'll be waiting for you." He said. I nodded and he squeezed my hand again. I was then wheeled away for the scan.

~Fergal's P.O.V~

I watched as they took Anita for her scan. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket. Rami was calling. "How is she?" Rami asked. "She was just taken for a CT Scan of her head. I'm waiting now. How's everyone?" I asked. "Worried. We haven't told her father anything yet. Doc won't say anything until he gets the results." Rami said. "Rami! Time for the show. Come on!" Ashley said. "Okay. Call me with the news." He said. "I will. Bye Rami." I said and hung up my phone. I sighed and looked out the window. It was a good twenty minutes before they brought Anita back in. "We'll have the results soon." The doctor said. "Okay. Thanks Doctor." I said. Anita smiled at me. "Well, what now?" I asked. "Tell me about yourself." Anita said. "Well, I'm from Bray, County Wicklow, Ireland. I love to wrestle obviously and I love to read comics." I said. "Your turn. Tell me about you." I said.

~Anita's P.O.V~

"I'm from Cameron, North Carolina. I grew up wrestling with my older brother and our friends. I am the biological daughter of Triple H and my uncle is Sting." She said. Fergal looked at me strangely. "The Vigilante Sting is my uncle. I never knew Triple H was my biological father until I was sixteen. My friends had gotten a job here in the WWE and brought me along so I could experience what it was like to be a wrestler. I learned moves from people like Trish Stratus, Lita, Rey Mysterio, the late great Eddie Guerrero, and many more. My dad had been sent pictures of me growing up and had a recent picture of me and I was given the news. My uncle then explained to me that my mother adopted me when I was a newborn baby. He was with her when she adopted me and helped raise me. My mother married the man I know and call Dad. I never knew I had a father who was a wrestler." I said. "That should have given you a clue about your love for wrestling." Fergal told me. "It did. I just didn't want to wrestle on the same roster my father was on at the time. I spent most of my career on Smackdown." I said. We were given the results and some medication for the pain. I was told no wrestling for the next week. I changed back into my clothes and we took a cab to the arena. Fergal gave Doc the results and we waited for the end of the event. I leaned against Fergal as we watched Rami face Kenta and win. I started to fall asleep. "Up. Come on. Let's walk around." Fergal said. "I can't sleep?" I asked. "You can, but I am not taking chances. Just another hour and then you can sleep." Fergal said. We walked around for the next half hour and he sighed. "What is it?" I asked. "I have to tell you this. Even though we met yesterday, I like you. I know I won't see you as much, but I would like to." He said. I smiled and laced our fingers together. "I'm here in NXT because I want to be. I will eventually go to the main roster again, but not until I'm ready to go back." I told him. He smiled. "Besides, I like you too." I added. He wrapped his arm around me and we walked back to catering to wait for our group of friends. Fergal had his arms around me when Ashley walked up to us.

"Hey! Hooked up did you?" She asked. I nodded and she smiled. "Be nice to her, okay. She has crazy family who will let you have it." Ashley told him. Fergal nodded and she smiled. "Good. Rami sent me to come get you two. Let's go. I'm tired." Ashley said. "Heard from Thomas lately?" I asked as we headed to the car. "Not yet, but he'll call." She said. I smiled and Fergal helped me into the Suburban. Ashley and Rami decided to sit in the back and let us sit in their seat. "Are we headed back to Orlando?" I asked. "Yes ma'am." Kevin said. "Why are you always driving?" I asked him. "Gives me something to do. I didn't have a match tonight so I'm driving." Kevin said. I nodded. "Get some sleep, Mia. You really need it." Kevin added. I nodded and leaned against Fergal. He covered me up with his jacket and I fell asleep. I woke up and everyone was sleeping. Kevin smiled at me. "Have a nice nap?" He asked. "Yeah. My head feels a lot better." I said. "That's good. I wanted to see if you were going to wake up first." Kevin said. I smiled and sat up. I heard buzzing behind me and I grabbed Ashley's bag. I pulled out her phone and looked at the number calling. "Thomas." I said and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hello? Who's this?" Thomas asked. "Who is this, Thomas?" I asked. "Anita? Is that you?" He asked. "Yeah it's me. Ashley's asleep. How's TNA?" I asked. "It's awesome here. I like working here." Thomas said. "That's good." I said. "Can you tell Ashley to call me later?" He asked. "Yeah. I'll tell her. It was nice talking to you again, Thomas." I told him. "You too. Bye." He said. "Bye." I said. We hung up and I put her phone and her bag back. I leaned against Fergal again and he wrapped an arm around me. I grabbed my phone and played a game. Everyone started to stir hours later. Fergal looked at me. "Morning." I said. "Where are we?" Ashley asked. "Lake City, Florida. We are three hours away from Orlando." I told her. She nodded and grabbed her bag. "Thomas called awhile ago and said to call him later." I told her. "You should've woke me up." She said. "You and I both know you wouldn't have woke up anyway." I said. We stopped for gas and I climbed out of the Suburban and stretched. Fergal climbed out behind me. "I'm starving." I said. He smiled and took my hand. "Let's go find something to eat then." He said. We went inside the gas station and I found some doughnuts. I paid for the doughnuts and some orange juice. Fergal grabbed the bag and we headed back out to the Suburban. Rami and Ashley had already climbed back in and Kevin was pumping the gas. Becky climbed back in the Suburban and Kevin nodded at me. Fergal climbed in and then I climbed in. We then headed off. I pulled my phone out and clicked on my music. Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding started to play and I started to sing along. Ashley smiled and sang along with me. We finally made it to Orlando and Kevin decided to drop Fergal off first. "Come on. You're staying with me." Fergal told me. "It's all right, Mia. You need someone to keep an eye on you with your injury and he's offering to do it." Ashley said. I nodded and climbed out of the car. Fergal grabbed mine and his bags and we headed inside.


	4. Spending Time Together

Fergal unlocked the door and I walked in. "If it's messy I'm sorry." He said, closing the door and I turned to face him. "Someone's been here." He said. I looked around. "How can you tell?" I asked him. "It's different than when I was here last." Fergal said. I walked around the apartment and looked for anything unusual. "Everything is still here. I cleaned before I left." He told me. "Fergal, nothing looks disturbed. Are you okay?" I asked him. "I'm fine." He said. "It looks like someone cleaned up a bit for you. My neighbors do it for me all the time. Relax." I told him. "I did ask Kelsey to keep an eye on me apartment while I was gone. She cleaned up for me." Fergal said, wrapping his arms around me from behind. "Thank you for volunteering to keep an eye on me for a few days." I told him. "No problem. Let's watch a movie or somethin'." He said. "Sounds like a plan." I said. We put our ring attire in the washer and then sat down to watch Ghost Asylum. I leaned my head on Fergal's shoulder and slowly started to fall asleep. "Anita, when do ya plan on returnin' to the main roster?" Fergal asked. "When I feel like it's time to return. My father knows how overwhelmed I get on the main roster. That's why I get some time off to visit my family in North Carolina." I told him. "Really?" Fergal asked. "Yep." I grabbed my phone from my pocket and showed him my wallpaper. "That's my brother Shannon. He loves to spend as much time with me as he can when I go visit them. I think it is because he's never been away from me for so long. He stuck like glue to me when he wrestled in WWE with me. I miss him a lot and sometimes it makes me feel better to call him and talk about everything going on at home." I said. "You want to go and visit him, don't ya?" Fergal asked. I nodded. "I have a match on Raw so I will call him later." I said. "You have a match on Raw?" He asked. "Yes. You'll be with me. It'll be good for you to learn what it's like to travel around to different cities like I do. My father thinks so too." I told him. "You want me to go with you and travel to different cities and then head to NXT for the taping?" I nodded. "I don't know." Fergal said. "Seriously Fergal. It's only Monday and Tuesday. We leave Sunday morning and check in to the hotel and stay until Raw is over. Then we head to the next city, check in to the hotel, tape Smackdown for Thursday, then we leave to come back here for NXT Wednesday. I've done it before. I do it all the time." I said. Fergal looked at me. "I promise I won't leave you alone unless I have a match or a promo. I have a friend that will stay with you while I'm shooting a promo or fighting in a match. You'll like him." I said. "What's his name?" Fergal asked. "Ashton Brooks. He's a lot like you in a way." I said. Fergal looked at me with a curious look in his eyes. "He's a happy-go-lucky kind of guy and he is a young guy. Twenty one years old and has a daughter. She's a beautiful little girl." I said, searching the pictures on my phone to find the picture of Ashton and his daughter. When I found it, I gave Fergal my phone. "She's beautiful. Is he related to any wrestler?" Fergal asked. I nodded. "CM Punk. He's the little brother of Punk. Ashton is skilled in a lot of self-defense type of fighting. And he is skilled in airal and mat based types of wrestling too. He's really good and you will like him. I do have to warn you though, his daughter Hailey will ask you a lot of questions about your accent and where you're from. She's a very curious little girl for a five year old." I said, standing up from the couch and heading to the kitchen. He followed and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned against him and he kissed my head. "I'll go. Just promise me I won't have to be stuck with someone else." Fergal said. "I promise. Do you want to meet him?" I asked. "Couldn't hurt." He said. I made us dinner and then we changed for bed and he made himself a bed on the couch. "What're you doing?" I asked him. "Giving you the bed." He said. I grabbed his pillow and blanket. "Come on. It's your apartment and I won't let you sleep on the couch." I told him. He looked at me. "I appreciate your hospitality, but I don't like to be alone." I said. "Trust issues?" Fergal asked. "Something like that. I was abused by an ex boyfriend a couple years ago and ever since I don't like to be alone. I can live alone, but I can't be alone at a new place." I said, looking down. Fergal walked over and lifted my head up. "Who is your ex?" He asked. "Dean Ambrose. He was drunk and things escalated quickly when I asked him where he was. I don't like to be around him, but he works with me and it's not like I can avoid him." I said. Fergal wrapped me in a hug. "It's okay. It's over now and I will be with you on Monday. We will face him together." Fergal said, kissing my head and following me to the bedroom. We climbed into the bed and he shut the light off. He turned and layed on his back. I was on my side when I felt him pull me close to him. I cuddled up to him and he held me. I fell asleep that way, listening to his heart beat.


	5. Day At The Beach

I woke up the next morning and Fergal was still asleep. I climbed out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. A few minutes later, Fergal emerged from the bedroom. "Morning." I said, placing a plate in front of him. "Mornin'." He said. I sat next to him and he kissed my head. "Well, we have all day to ourselves. What do ya want to do today?" Fergal asked as we washed the dishes. "I don't know. I usually do my laundry so I can be packed for Monday." I told him. "Didn't we do that yesterday?" He asked. I nodded. "We could hang out at the beach today." Fergal suggested. I smiled and nodded. I headed into the bathroom and changed into a hot pink bikini and some shorts. I put a tank top on over my bikini top. Fergal was already dressed and sitting on the couch. I grabbed some towels and put them in my toat bag along with my tanning oil. I pull my hair up in a bun. "We ready to go?" He asks. "Yep." I say as I grab my wallet. We walk out of the apartment and he locked the door. He takes my hand in his and we start walking to the beach. We run into Leah Van Dale (Carmella), Eric Arndt (Enzo Amore), and William Morrissey (Collin Cassidy). "Need a ride?" Leah asked. Fergal looked at me and then nodded. Eric opened a door and we climbed into the car. "Where you two headed?" Bill asked. "The beach. Where you guys headed?" I asked. "The beach." Leah said. "Let's go then. We have to pack for Monday later tonight." Fergal said. "You still wrestling on the main roster?" Bill asked me. I nodded. "I'm looking for my tenth reign as Divas champion. Becky and Ashley are coming to the main roster in July and Fergal is going to be champion soon, so I'm staying on the main roster." I said. Fergal looked at me. "I will still be around for you, Fergal. Don't worry." I told him as we pulled into a parking spot. We all got out of the car and went into find a place for us to set up our area. Fergal took my hand and we sat down near a tree providing shade. I set my towel down and sat down. Fergal sat with me and I leaned against him. "Do you have any tanning oil with you?" Leah asked. "Yeah I do. Do you need some?" I asked her. "Yes please." She said. I handed her the oil and she put some on my back and then she started to put the oil on her skin. I put it on mine and we laid on our stomachs. "Are you two just going to tan all day?" Eric asked. "Why? Want to join us?" I asked him. Fergal picked me up and headed towards the water. "Fergal, don't you dare!" I said. "To late." He said and walked into the water. "I didn't want to get into the water." I told him. "I wanted you to join me. Bill is making Leah join him." He said, nodding his head towards the two. I looked at them and watched Bill throw Leah into the water. "Care to swim with me?" Fergal asked me. "I guess I will. Just don't throw me in." I told him. He nodded and fell backwards into the water. When I surfaced, I looked around for Fergal. He surfaced in front of me. "Jerk!" I said, splashing him. We swam back to the shore. Leah and I dried ourselves off with the boys towels and laid back on our towels. Fergal made me sit up so he could sit behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. "Guess what?" He asked.  
"What?" I asked him. "I've never told anyone this before, but I love you." He said. I turned around and looked at him. "I love you too, Fergal." I told him. He wrapped his arms around me again and we sat there until the others wanted to leave. They dropped us off and we went inside to pack for Raw.


	6. Monday Night Raw In Chicago

Fergal looked at me as we climbed out of the limo my father had sent for me. He never drive let's drive myself because I'm his "little girl and wants what's best for me." I smiled and took his hand. "Why a limo exactly, Charlie?" I asked the driver. "I don't know, Miss Moore." Charlie said. "Well thanks anyway. Picking us up too?" I asked. Charlie nodded and got our bags out of the trunk. I grabbed the handle of my suitcase and Fergal held out his arm. "Shall we head in?" He asked. "If we must." I said. He chuckled and kissed my head. I heard a noise behind us and turned my head to see Jonathan Good (Dean Ambrose) standing there. He looked mad. I inched closer to Fergal and he noticed. "What's wrong, love?" Fergal asks. I looked at Jon and Fergal followed my gaze. "Dat him?" Fergal asked, anger noticeable in his voice. "That's him. Let's just go inside, away from him. Please." I said. Fergal nodded, still looking at Jon. "Let me know if he messes with ya, understand? He won't be messin' with ya tonight. I promise ya dat." He said. I smiled and kisses his cheek. "Calm down killer. I can barely understand you. Your accent is really thick." I told him. Fergal nodded and took a couple deep breaths. "Better?" I asked. He nodded and lead me inside. I knew Jon would be wanting to talk to me later. I seen Nikki and she waved. I motioned her over. She said something to Cena and he motioned for Fergal to join him. Fergal looked at me and I nodded. Fergal walked over to Cena. "What's up?" Nikki asked. "Is Jon seeing anyone?" I asked her. "No, not really. He seemed angry that you were with Bálor." She said. I nodded and she then caught on. "Really? Oh my God, Mia! He's really cute!" She said. I nodded and smiled. "Come on. You have to tell the rest of the girls." Nikki said, pulling me to the female locker room. Brie got me in a hug. "Mia has some news to tell you all." Nikki told the girls. "Really? What is it?" Nattie asked. "I'm seeing someone." I said. "Boy, is he cute!" Nikki added. I laughed and nodded. "His name is Fergal Devitt." I said. All the girls gasped. "Him?" They asked. I nodded. "He's so sweet too." I said. "Get changed." Nikki said. "Our match is third tonight." She said. I nodded and got dressed in my gear. I had my hair and make up done and then Nikki took me to find Fergal. We rounded a corner and ran into Jon. "Well, well, well. Anita's back." Jon said. "And you're going ta leave her alone, understand?" A familiar voice said. We turned to see John Cena and Fergal standing there. "I just wanted to talk with Anita, nothing more." Jon said. "Not goin' ta happen." Fergal said. Jon smirked. "She's capable of making her own decisions, boy. Let her speak." Jon said. "Stop it! I'm not going to talk to you, ever! Got it, Jon?" I said. Jon looked at me surprised. "Come on Fergal." I said, grabbing his hand and walking away. We walked to the monitor room and sat down. "You okay?" Fergal asked. I nodded and took a deep breath. "Let's watch the show." I said. Every so often, one of the girls would come and sit with us. Nikki came and got us for the match. "I'm coming to the ring with you. A precaution." Fergal told me. "No. I'll be fine. If he starts anything, my father will stop it before it gets bad. I promise. Wish us luck." I said. Fergal kissed me and then hugged me. I hugged him back. Nikki and I smiled. She headed to the ring first and then I went out.

*Skip To End Of Match*

The ref raised my hand and I headed to one of the turnbuckles and did my pose. I then headed backstage and saw Fergal sitting on a production crate. "See me win?" I asked him. He nods his head and hops down. I smiled as he took my hand and lead me to the locker room. I changed into my dress and flats. I pulled my curled hair into a bun and zipped up my suitcase. Fergal and I headed out to the parking lot to find Charlie. "Can I talk to you now?" Jon asked. "No. I'm leaving and your match is next." I told him. Jon growled and headed back inside. Charlie pulled up and we climbed in the limo. "You know where to go, Charlie." I said. Charlie nodded and we headed out to the airport to fly to Detroit.


	7. Halloween

It was Halloween night and Fergal and I were all dressed up, waiting to see if Ashton, Hailey, and Becky were coming with us. "Harley Quinn?" Fergal asked me when I stepped out of the bathroom. "The Joker?" I replied. He smiled and pulled me to him. "I figured that you would be Harley Quinn because I mentioned to Joe that I was going as Joker." Fergal said. "She's my favorite, besides Batman." I told him. We heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see Hailey dressed as a witch and Ashton and Becky dressed as Steampunk Adventurers. "Wow guys. You look awesome." Becky told us. "Not to bad yourselves." I said. Travis dressed up as a Goth Mad Hatter, his girlfriend Alexis dressed up as a female Mad Hatter, and Charlotte dressed as Alice. "Wow Mia. Eres una Harley Quinn convencer." Travis said. "Thanks!" I said. "Are we ready?" Travis asked. "Can we go now? Please?!" Hailey asked. Ashton laughed and took her hand. "Yeah, we're going now." He said. We locked the door and headed to a fall festival down the street. Hailey ended up getting a three bags full of candy. Ashton smiled at her as we headed to the car so we could take her to Full Sail University, where WWE was having their Halloween party. "Hopefully there won't be any alcohol there." Ashton said. "It'll be okay. My father knows that I don't like alcohol and he makes the party nonalcoholic. Pisses off a lot of people, but most people don't drink." I said. Fergal smiled and pulled me close to him.  
 _ ***Skip**_ _ **to**_ _ **the Party***_  
We headed inside and Hailey ran up to Joe and Marcus. "A little witch?" Marcus asked, picking her up. "I like my costume. What are you?" She asked. "I'm a werewolf. My mask is on Joelle right now." He told her. "Look everyone. The Joker and Harley Quinn finally made it!" Nikki said. I smiled and looked at her. "A school girl, Nikki?" I asked. "What? At least I'm not whatever Travis is." She said. "He's a Goth Mad Hatter. That's his girlfriend Alexis." I told her. She nodded and we enjoyed the party. Fergal and I walked around and he noticed a poster for a haunted house in town. "This looks interesting." He said. "Okay. You two go explore that after the party. That's open until eleven and it's only seven. Besides, Mia has to sing for us." Enzo said as Big Cass picked me up and set me on the stage. I looked around and was handed a microphone.  
"You know I got it, I g-got it  
You know I got it  
I'm your girl

Every time you miss the beat and life pulls you under  
When you need your rhythm back I'll be your drummer  
No matter where you're comin' from I'll see your true colors  
Oh, ooh, ooh  
Oh, oh, ooh, ooh

If you come undone  
I'll be the one to make the beat go on and on and on

I'll be your A to the Z even if trouble's coming  
You know I got it, I g-got it  
You know I got it  
I'm your girl  
I'll be whatever you need  
Call me and I'll come runnin'  
You know I got it, I g-got it  
You know I got it  
I'm your girl  
You know I got it  
I'm your girl

I'm a little bit sunshine, a little bit starlight  
Sometimes when my halo slips I dance on the wild side  
No matter where you're coming from I know what it feels like  
Oh, ooh, ooh  
Oh, oh, ooh, ooh

If you come undone  
I'll be the one to make the beat go on and on and on

I'll be your A to the Z even if trouble's coming  
You know I got it, I g-got it  
You know I got it  
I'm your girl  
I'll be whatever you need  
Call me and I'll come runnin'  
You know I got it, I g-got it  
You know I got it  
I'm your girl

And if the road gets rough I'm gonna be hanging tough  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
You can get lost sometimes  
I'll be your neon sign, yeah, yeah  
'Cause I'm your girl

You know I got it, I g-got it  
I'm your girl  
If you come undone  
I'll be the one to make the beat go on and on and on  
To make the beat go on and on  
I'll be your A to the Z even if trouble's coming  
You know I got it, I g-got it  
You know I got it  
I'm your girl  
I'll be whatever you need  
Call me and I'll come runnin'  
You know I got it, I g-got it  
You know I got it  
I'm your girl

I'll be your A to the Z even if trouble's coming  
You know I got it, I g-got it  
You know I got it  
I'm your girl  
I'll be whatever you need  
Call me and I'll come runnin'  
You know I got it, I g-got it  
You know I got it  
I'm your girl."

I finished and Cass helped me off the stage. Fergal wrapped me up in a hug. "That was good." He said. "Thanks. Let's head to the haunted house now. This party is a little boring." I said. He smiled and we headed to the haunted house. When we got there, there was a line. Fergal grabbed his wallet and we stood in line. When it was our turn to go in, Fergal paid and we headed inside. When people started jumping out at us, I hid behind Fergal most of the time. At the end, he laughed and kissed my head. "Let's not do that again." I said. "Why not? Was it to scary for you?" He asked. "A little bit. I'm not good with scary like that." I said. Fergal just laughed and took my hand. We headed back to the apartment and watched Halloween movies.


	8. Spending Christmas With Fergal

It was Christmas Eve and Fergal and I decided to spend Christmas together. "My family wants us to go celebrate Christmas with them." I told him. "Really? How long will it take us to get there?" He asked. "About eight to nine hours, depending on if you want to sight see." I told him. He nodded. "Pack your bags. We're taking a road trip." He said. I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you!" I told him. He smiled and I ran to the bedroom. We packed a bag for a few days. We locked up the apartment and started our journey to Cameron, North Carolina.

 _ ***Skip**_ _ **car**_ _ **ride***_  
I directed him to my parents house and we pulled up in the driveway. "All the presents are in the back. You look fine. Stop fussing." He said. I smiled at him. "Thanks." We got out and grabbed the presents. We walked up to the door and I knocked. My brother opened the door and smiled big. "Nina! Mom, Dad, Anita's home!" He said as he hugged me. I hugged him back and then I grabbed Fergal's hand. My mother came to the door and smiled. "Come in! Who's this young man?" She asked. I smiled and turned to Fergal. "This is Fergal Devitt. He's my boyfriend." I said. My mother smiled. "Nice to meet you, Fergal. My name is Felicity and this is Shannon, my son." Mom said. I giggled at Fergal. "Nice to meet you." Fergal said. "Where's Dad?" I asked as I hung up my coat. "Right here." A voice said, arms wrapping around me. "Hi Daddy. I want you to meet Fergal." I told him. He shook Fergal's hand. "Where's Jon?" Dad asked. I sighed. "He's spending Christmas with his new girlfriend. Fergal and I are dating, Daddy." I told him. "So he cheated?" Shannon asked. "No thought about Anita when he did it. Paul had brought me along with the main roster to travel for awhile. I met Anita in Japan years ago, so I was talking with her and catching up when we walked into her locker room and found Jon and Renée half naked on the couch. She broke up with him and I promise I waited until she was ready to date again before I asked her out." Fergal said. My dad nodded and looked at me. "He's telling you the truth Daddy." I said. "I trust you. I can't believe Jon would do something like this." My dad said. I hugged him. "I can. I told you guys he wouldn't change." Shannon said. I just smirked and grabbed Fergal's hand. "He did change, just not the way we wanted him to." I said. They nodded and we spent Christmas Eve at my parents.


	9. Chapter 9

Anita and I had been dating for months now and something just felt right when I was with her. Her family loved me, my family loved her, and it was perfect. "How do you feel about marriage?" I asked her while we were laying in the park after our picnic, looking at the sky. "I love the idea of growing old with someone. Why?" She asked. "No reason. Like you, I want to grow old with someone." I told her. She smiled and leaned against me. "Do you want to know what Enzo told me?" She asked. "What?" I asked. "Enzo told me that he could see us getting married. I believe him, considering we've know each other for years." She said. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her. "I can see it too." I told her. The box in my pocket said so.

 _ ***Anita's**_ _ **P.O.V***_  
I smiled and put my head on his shoulder. "Hey you two! Come on or we're going to be late!" Our friend Rami Sebei called. I rolled my eyes and sat up. "Come on. NXT is tonight." I said. Fergal sat up and sighed. "Let's get going then." He said, helping me up and gathering our things.

Fergal looped his finger into my belt loop and we walked towards Rami. "Sorry I ruined your date, but you would've been late if I hadn't came and got you two." Rami told us as he drove toward the arena foe NXT. "You sound like my mother." I told him. Fergal started laughing. "It's not funny." Rami said. "It kinda is." I said. We pulled up to Full Sail University and went inside. Fergal and Rami headed to the locker room and I headed to find my Dad.

 _ ***Fergal's**_ _ **P.O.V***_

"Have you asked her yet?" Rami asked. "No. Not yet. I'm planning on it." I told him. "Do it soon, man. She's perfect for you." Rami told me. "I know. This is the ring." I said. I showed Rami the crown shaped ring.

"Wow. That's beautiful." Rami said. "My mother and sister helped me pick it out." I said. "They have good taste. Her father does call her his princess, so this ring is perfect for her." He told me. I nodded and we prepared for the show.

I found Anita talking to her Dad and he smiled. "I'll let you two go prepare for tonight. See you later." He said. I nodded and Anita took my hand. "That was strange, but then again what's not?" Anita said. I chuckled and we walked down the hallway. "What's going on tonight?" She asked. "Nothing much, other than my fight with Elias Sampson and altercation with Joe. I can't believe I lost the title to Joe." I said. "Don't worry. After you come up to the main roster, that title will be a thing of the past. You have the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, the United States Championship, and the Intercontinental Championship to go after. Why is this one so important to go after again?" She asked. "I don't know. I just want the title back. I'm the longest reigning NXT champion and it just feels natural to have the title." I told her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me, stopping us in the middle of the hallway. "Fergal, I am nine time Women's Champion. It feels right to have the title, I know, but you have to let someone else have a shot at being champion. I like having you around more often. I have to go change because I have to fight Alexa Bliss. Miss Bliss thinks she can beat the children of older wrestlers. Let's see how she fairs against me." She said. "Good luck." I told her and she ran to the locker room.

 _ ***Anita's**_ _ **P.O.V***_  
I walked into the Women's locker room and Asuka smiled at me. I smiled back and grabbed my gear. "Good luck out there." Asuka said. "Thank you." I told her. I changed into my gear.

"Love the gear, Sweetheart." My dad said when I walked out. "Thank you, Dad. Where's Fergal?" I asked. "Warming up. I'll walk you to gorilla position. Come on." He said. I smiled and followed him.  
"Fergal, anata no gārufurendo to iu kotodesu ka?" A voice asked. "Yeah. Want to meet her?" He asked. "Yes. I would." The voice said. Fergal and another guy walked up to us. "Anita, this is Shinsuke Nakamura. Shinsuke, this is Anita." He said. "Pleasure to meet you." Shinsuke said. "Pleasure to meet you too. Are you wrestling tonight?" I asked. "Yes. Against Alex Riley." Shinsuke said. "He's a tough guy. His anger gets the best of him." I told him. "I can handle it." Shinsuke said with a smile. "I'll definitely be watching." I told him. "Amarie, you're up in five minutes." My Dad said. "I got to go. I'll see you guys later." I told them and followed my Dad to gorilla position. "Kick her ass." My Dad told me. "Will do." I said.

 _Worth It_ by _Fifth Harmony_ hit and I did my entrance. Then it was Alexa's turn.

She walked to the ring and I chuckled to myself watching her. The match started off with her slapping me across the face. I gave her my evil smirk and I grabbed her arm, twisted it behind her and slammed her to the mat. "Whose the princess now?" I asked her. She rolled outside the ring and I sat on the turnbuckle. The crowd started chanting my name, which made Alexa mad. I smiled at her and she climbed into the ring. I jumped down and we locked up again. I slammed her to the mat in a headlock. "I'm not even using all my force." I told her. I rolled onto my side and pulled her up so that she was stretched and it was putting pressure on her back. "What do you say, Bliss? Do you give up?" The ref asked. "No!"  
"I would." I told her. I let her out of the hold and waited for her to stand up. She stood up and I gave her a superkick. She went down and I rolled her into my finisher, Game Over. The move is like the Sharpshooter, but I bridge and put them in a chin lock. Alexa couldn't take it anymore and tapped out. "You've been defeated by a wrestler's daughter. Stew on that." I told her and rolled out of the ring. The crowd was deafening as I walked backstage. My Dad scooped me in a big hug. "You did it, Sweetheart." He told me. "She was no match for me. We both knew that." I said. Fergal was next to hug me. "Wonderful, as always." He said. "Now let's watch Shinsuke." Fergal said.

His entrance was awesome. "Wow. He's good." I said when his match was over. "He's the King of Strong Style." Fergal said. "That move is called _Kinshasa_. Pretty cool, right?" Fergal asked. We waited for Shinsuke to come backstage. When he came backstage, he smiled at us. "Now you need to warm up for your match." I told Fergal. "Yes ma'am." He said. "I'm going to go change and I'll see you after your match." I told him. He nodded and walked away with Shinsuke. "You were spectacular!" Leah told me. "Thank you. Leave it to me to put Bliss in her place as far as her beating up the children of past wrestlers." I told Leah. "Yeah. You go girl." Leah said. We headed to the locker room and I changed into a simple sundress and sandals.

"Wow girlie! You look beautiful!" Leah said. "Thank you. Is Fergal's match over?" I asked. "Yeah. Let's go find him." Leah said. Everyone was waiting in catering for me and I looked at Leah. "What's going on?" I asked her. "No clue, chika." She said.  
Shinsuke approached me and smiled. "Please follow me out to the ring." He said, holding out his arm. I looked at Leah and she nodded. I took his arm and we headed out to the ring where Fergal was waiting in the middle of the ring.

I climbed the stairs and Fergal held the ropes open for me. "What's going on, Fergal?" I asked, looking at everyone surrounding the ring. "There's something important I need to ask you and I know we've only been dating for six months, but I can't see myself with anyone else but you. Anita Marie Moore, will you marry me?" Fergal asked, getting down on one knee. I was speechless so I nodded my head. He slipped the crown ring on my finger and scooped me up. I kissed him and he kissed back. Everyone cheered for us and my Dad had tears in his eyes. I climbed out of the ring and hugged him.. "He'll take good care of me, Dad. You know he will." I told him. "My little girl has grown up. You were my first baby girl and now look at you. You're engaged." He said. Stephanie wrapped her arms around him. "She's going to be fine. She's tough just like you and she picked the right one." She said, kissing his cheek. "Relax, Paul." I smiled and hugged them both. "We're going back to the house. We'll see you guys later." Fergal said, taking my hand and we walked to the car. "Just so you know, your parents already know." Fergal said. "Since when?" I asked. "Since Christmas. I asked them both and they gave me their blessings." Fergal told me, pulling into the driveway of the house we bought.

"I love you so much." I told him. "I love you too. Wedding planning is starting tomorrow and I hate to ask this, but Mum and Dad asked me to ask you if we can have the wedding in Ireland?" He asked. "Of course. It's beautiful and I always wanted to have a wedding there." I told him. "Perfect. We'll let Mum find us a place in Bray County for the wedding. I'm exhausted and need sleep." Fergal said. I just smiled and we changed into our night clothes. I snuggled up to Fergal and he wrapped his arm around me. "I'm going to make you very happy." He whispered in my ear. "I know you will. That's why I said yes." I told him. I fell asleep minutes later.


	10. Chapter 10

I climbed out of my rental car and saw the camera crews swarming around the superstars. I smiled and grabbed my suitcases and my bag. I caught up to Enzo and Cass. "How you doing?" Enzo asked. I smiled. "Good and you?" I asked. "Check out the ring on her finger, Zo. She's been on hiatus for awhile and she comes back with a ring." Cass said. I showed the boys my ring. "Wow! Whose the lucky guy?" Enzo asked. "Fergal." I said. "I knew it!" Enzo said. "Congratulations mama." Cass said as we headed inside. "Anita, can I speak with you?" Stephanie asked. "Sure. I need to take my things to the locker room though." I told her. "It'll only take a few minutes." She said. "Alright fine." I said. "How are you?" She asked. "I'm good. I'm perfect actually." I told her. "I just wanted to check on you. I don't want you to think I'm trying to hover over you or anything." Stephanie said. "I'm fine, really. Don't worry so much. Yes, wedding planning has me frustrated, but Fergal's mom and my mom are taking some of the load off me. I'm fine." I told her. "Well, you better get ready for tonight. See you later." She said. I walked to the women's locker room and changed into my outfit and headed to hair and makeup. I ran into Jon and Renee along the way.

"Hi Amarie." Renew said. "Hi Renee, Jon. How's everything?" I asked. "Good. Anything new happen while you were away?" She asked. "I got engaged." I said, showing her my ring.

"Oh wow! That's beautiful!" Renee said. "Congratulations, Anita." Jon said before storming off. "What was that all about?" Nattie asked as she walked up. "I'll explain it to you later, Nattie." I said as Renee ran after Jon. "How's TJ doing?" I asked her. "Good. Now what's going on?" She asked. I showed her my ring. "That's so beautiful! Who's the lucky guy?" She asked as we headed down the hallway.  
"Fergal Devitt. He's Finn Bálor down in NXT." I told her. "Congratulations, Mia. I'm so happy for you!" She said, giving me a hug. "Thanks Nattie." I said, heading into hair and makeup. Felicity smiled at me. "Hi Amarie. Nice ring. Did Fergal finally propose?" She asked as she started doing my hair. "Yep. I can say that I'm officially happy." I told her. She did my hair and did my makeup.

I smiled and stood up. "Thanks, Felicity. You are awesome." I told her. "I know." She said with a smile. I left and headed to catering. I took my phone out of my pocket and scrolled until I found Fergal's number. I hit call and sat at an empty table. "I was worried that you forgot." He said as he answered the phone. "I had things to do before I called." I said. "I know. This draft had everyone frazzled down here." He said. "Up here too. I just know that I'm going to be drafted to Raw. Stephanie will make sure of that." I told him. "It can't be that bad. Who knows, I might be drafted up to Raw too." He said. "Maybe. Jon was mad when I told Renee about you proposing to me." I said. "He had his chance." Fergal said. "I know. He's just got to get over it."  
"Amarie, we need you for a promo." Someone called. "I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow." I told him. "Okay. I love you."  
"Love you too." I hung up and walked over to the camera crew. Ashton, Travis, Matthew, Ashford, and Matthias were standing there. "We ready?" The camera guy asked. We nodded and I stood out of the camera frame. "Tonight is the draft guys. Do you think D.T.N.V (Don't Take No Violence) will last?" Ashford asked. "I don't know. We might be or we might not." Ashton said. The producer nodded at me and I walked up. "Hey guys." I said. "Hey Amarie. What's going on?" Matthew asked. "Nothing much. Just wondering about the draft. Think anyone here will stay together?" I asked. "We don't know." Travis said. "You will. You guys are better as a team." I said. "Thanks, Amarie."  
"No problem. I'll see you guys later." I said and walked out of frame. The producer called cut and then I smiled at the guys. "Is anyone else a bit nervous about the draft?" Ashton asked. "It depends on what happens tonight." Travis said. "I'm more intrigued about the ring on Anita's finger than the draft." Matthew said. "Who's the guy?" Ashton asked. "Finn Bálor." I answered. "You mean Prince Devitt? The guy from Japan?" Matthew asked. I nodded and Matthew smiled and hugged me. "He's a great guy, Mia."  
"I know, Matt. I met him in Japan when he was still wrestling there. Shinsuke Nakamura was talking about you the other day. How does he know you?" I asked him. "He took me and Fergal under his wings and helped us in Japan. Anyway, congratulations." Matthew said, hugging me. "Congratulations, Mimi. He better take care of you." Ashton said. "He will. I promise." I said. "Good. I'd really hate to have to kick my brother's ass." Ashford said with a smile. "Back up a minute, Fergal is your brother?" Travis asked. "Adopted brother, but same thing. Fergal's family adopted Ashford when he was seven. Matthew and Ashford are biological brothers, but Matthew was sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle after they took Ashford. I was there when this ordeal happened." I said. "Draft is starting." Alicia called. I smiled and we headed to the monitor. "Seth is Raw's first pick. Watch." I said. Sure enough, it was Seth Rollins. Shane picked Dean for Smackdown Live. "Next pick for Raw is... Finn Bálor!" I covered my mouth with my hands. "I hope you two are on the same show." Ashton said as he wrapped an arm around me. "Me too." I told him.  
"Amarie, you need to get ready for your match against Summer." Becky told me. I nodded and headed to the locker room. On the way to the locker room, my phone buzzed. I unlocked it to see

I smiled and replied with a happy face. I changed into my ring gear.

I sent a picture to Fergal and headed back to the monitor. Ashton smiled at me. "Nice gear." Ashford said. "Thanks. Wish me luck. I'm up next." I said as I walked to the curtain and waited for my theme.

My theme hit and I walked out on the stage and Stephanie smiled at me. I hugged Uncle Shane and Daniel Bryan. I headed to the ring and sat on the turnbuckle waiting for Summer. She came out and did her entrance. I took off my Finn Bálor shirt and handed it to JoJo. The bell rang and we locked up. The match was back and forth between us until Summer slammed me into the mat. I rolled out of the ring and sat against the barricade. Summer climbed out and tried to grab me. I tripped her into the barricade and climbed back into the ring. She groggily climbed into the ring only to be locked into my finishing move, Game Over. She tried to fight out of it until I squeezed my arms tighter around her head. She tapped out and my theme rang out. I stood up and the ref raised my hand. Everyone on the stage was clapping for me. I danced around to my theme for a few minutes, grabbed my shirt from JoJo, and then headed backstage to be greeted by Sami. "Congratulations on your victory." Sami told me as we went to the monitor and sat down. "Did you get his picture?" He asked. I nodded and leaned against him. "That was a exhausting match. She's getting better that's for sure." I told him. I looked up to see Stephanie say I was the first woman superstar drafted to Raw.

 _ ***Skip**_ _ **to**_ _ **the**_ _ **end**_ _ **of the show***_  
I sat on my hotel room bed and called Fergal. "We're on Raw together!" He said. "I know. I'm so happy." I told him. "You sound tired." He said. "I am. Summer gave me a run for my money." I said. "Get some sleep then. Call me before you head to the airport and I'll meet you there." He said. "Okay. Good night and I will see you tomorrow." I told him. "I love you and have sweet dreams." Fergal said. "I love you too. Bye." I hung up and changed into my PJs.

I climbed into bed, plugged in my phone, and shut off the light. I slipped into a dreamless sleep a few minutes later.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning and packed all my stuff. I changed into a dress and some heels. I did my hair and makeup.

I grabbed my phone and called Fergal. "Good morning." He said with a yawn. "Did I wake you?" I asked. "Yeah, but I was expecting you to call me. You heading to the airport?" He asked, yawning again. "I am. I'm fixing to find Ashford and the rest of the boys." I said. "Have a good flight. I'll be waiting for you." He said. "I love you." I told him. "I love you too." He said. He hung up and someone knocked on my door. I walked to the door and opened it. Ashford was standing there in his best clothes.

with his suitcase. I opened the door and he smiled. "You ready?" He asked. "Yeah. Everything is packed and ready. I just have to take my things to the car." I told him. "I'll get them. Ashton is waiting for you." He said. I nodded and stuffed my charger in my backpack and walked down the hallway. Ashton was walking out of his room and saw me. He was dressed like he was going somewhere with his brother.

"Hi Mia. Ashford is taking your things to the car?" He asked. "Yes." I said. "Okay. Let's go get something to eat from the lobby." He said, smiling. I nodded and we headed to the lobby. We got our food and sat down. I spotted Jon and looked at Ashton. "Forget him and his attitude. Like Fergal said, he had his chance. Jon shouldn't have done what he did, but he did. It's Fergal's turn to make you happy. All I want for you is to be happy again and seeing you talk on the phone with him, smiling, laughing, and seeing the light back in your eyes is proof enough for me that he loves you and you love him." Ashton said. "Thanks, Ashton." I said, kissing his cheek. "No problem. Let's eat before we're late." He said. We finished our food and headed to the car. Ashford and Matthew were loading the rest of the stuff in the car.  
Matthew was dressed like always.

"Thanks guys." I told them. "No problem, Mia. Let's get you two to the airport." Matthew said. I nodded and climbed in beside Ashton. "How's Hailey doing in Chicago with Phil and April?" Matthew asked Ashton. "She likes it, but she wants to travel with me. I'm bringing her back with me. How's Irelynn doing Ashford?" Ashton asked. "She's doing fine. She's with her Mom right now, but that's all changing." He said. "Why?" I asked. "Her mom is moving and like Ashton, I'm bringing her along with me." He said. "Ah. I want kids." I said. "Hailey thinks of you as her mother figure." Ashton said. "Her tutor thought it was cute." Matthew added. "I can't believe you are a Dad, Ashford." I told him. "Me either." He said with a smile. We arrived at the airport and Matthew helped me get my suitcases and I grabbed my bag and backpack. Ashton strapped my bag to my suitcase and smiled. "Thanks, Ash." He nodded and we went and checked in. After they took our luggage, we sat down and waited for our flights. "You be careful, Ashton." I said. "Marcus and Becky just showed up. He's going with me. Hailey wants to see them." He told me. "You and Becky are the cutest couple I've seen." I said. "I know, right?" Becky said walking up to us.

Marcus just smiled and Ashton sighed. "I'm not mad at you so don't hide. I'm just angry that you agreed to break up our team without consulting me about it." Ashton said. Marcus nodded. "My brother needed me and you know what family is to me." Marcus said. Ashton rolled his eyes. "I thought I was family, but whatever. After this, Hailey won't be seeing you because obviously we're not family to you anymore." Ashton said. Becky looked at me. "You are still family to me, Ashton. Why can't you understand that?!" Marcus asked. "Because he hasn't had the real family feel, Marcus! He's been raised by his brother and me!" I said. "He doesn't know what it's like to have a real family." Matthew added. Marcus looked at us. "So he's either family to you or not because if he isn't, then leave." Ashford said. Marcus looked at us surprised and sat down. "Ashton is my family. He's been there when my real family hasn't. That's why I joined you guys. To be closer. Closer to my Blood Brother." Ashton looked at Marcus with a smile. "Do you forgive me?" Marcus asked. Ashton stood up and hugged him. "Of course." He said. I heard now boarding for my plane and Ashford handed me my backpack. "Come on, Mia. Let's get you on your plane to Fergal." Becky said. I smiled and Matthew walked with me. "Call me when you get in." He said, hugging me. "I will, Matt. Beck, make sure Ashton let's me know when you guys get in." I told her. "I will. Now go." She said. I climbed into the plane and found my seat. I sat down and pulled out my phone. I plugged in my headphones and turned on my music. Celtic Woman's song Bean Phaidin

started playing and I settled into my seat. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 _ ***Skip**_ _ **Plane**_ _ **Ride***_  
I woke up just as the plane landed and I grabbed my backpack and headed off the plane. I walked inside and saw Fergal standing there, waiting for me.

"I've missed you." He said, wrapping his arms around me. "I missed you too." I told him. "We're both on Raw together." He said with a smile. "I video chatted with mum and dad after Smackdown Live was over. They are excited that we're going to be together." Fergal said. We got my suitcases and headed to the car. I put my backpack in the car as Fergal put my suitcases in the back. I turned around to be scooped up and spun around. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I really missed you." He said as he put me down. "I know. It wasn't the same without you." I told him. He leaned down and captured my lips in a sweet kiss. When we pulled away, I smiled at him. "I've been waiting for that." I told him. He smiled and we climbed into the car. "Mum may have found a place for us to have the wedding at." Fergal told me as he drove us home. "Really?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled. "That's good. My mom wants me to get married in North Carolina because of my Dad. He's not good on long car rides or flights." I said. "Okay." He said. After we took everything inside, I sat down outside on the back porch steps.

"You okay?" Fergal asked. I nodded and he sat next to me. "We have Battleground on Sunday. After that we need a date to get married." I told him. "Relax, grá. Don't stress yourself out." Fergal told me. I nodded and leaned against him. "It's July now, right?" I nodded. "We had to celebrate our birthdays apart." He said. "I didn't forget to get you anything." I told him, pulling his present from my pocket. He smiled and pulled out a gold band on a chain.

"Go raibh maith agat, grá! Is breá liom é." He said. "I knew you would." I told him, kissing his cheek. "My turn." He said. "Close your eyes and don't open them till I tell you." He said. I did as he said. I heard him get up and go inside and come back out and sit down again. "Okay. Open your eyes." He said. I opened them to see a beautiful necklace shaped like a heart.

"C'est beau! Je vous remercie, Fergal!" I said. He smiled at me. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I do that." I said. "I don't mind. You speaking French when you are excited is cute." He said. I blushed and looked at him. "Thank you." I told him. He helped me put on the necklace and then he slipped his on. "Come on, let's go inside." He said, taking my hand and helping me up. We went inside and spent the rest of the day together.


	12. Chapter 12

_***Anita's**_ _ **P.O.V***_  
Raw is starting in twenty minutes and tonight is supposed to be monumental. I had changed into my outfit and had my makeup done.

Fergal smiled as we walked around. "It's louder than I expected." He said, listening to the crowd cheer. "You'll get used to it." I told him. He smiled and started fumbling with the ring on my finger. "Hi, Mia." Ashley said, Dana behind her. "Hi, Ashley." I said. "Nice ring." She said, looking at my ring. "Thank you." I said. "It's clearly a promise ring." Dana told Ashley. "Actually ladies, it's her engagement ring." Fergal said, lacing his fingers with mine. Their jaws hit the floor and I just smiled. "You actually moved on from Jon?" Ashley asked. "I did. I'm done and over him." I said. "We need to head to the curtain because Raw starts in five." Dana said. "Yes Mom." Ashley and I said at the same time. We both laughed and Fergal smiles. He takes my hand again and all four of us walk to the curtain.

 _ ***Start**_ _ **of**_ _ **Monday**_ _ **Night Raw***_  
Raw's new theme blasts and Stephanie and Mick Foley walked out. Mick asked for the entire roster to come out on the stage. We all walked out. Finn held my hand as we stood in the back of the crowd. As Stephanie and Mick talked, I turned and smiled at Fergal. "There will be two Fatal 4 Way matches tonight. When I call your name please step forward. Sami Zayn, Chris Jericho, Cesaro, Kevin Owens, Rusev, Sheamus, Roman Reigns, and Finn Bálor." Fergal smiled at me as he pulled me up to stand by Seth as he stood up with the seven other superstars.

Seth glared at Finn as he stood in front of us. I rolled my eyes and then we all went backstage. Fergal smiled at me as Colby stopped in front of us. "What's this?" He asked, eyeing my ring. "My engagement ring. Why?" I asked. "No reason. I saw how pissed off Jon was last night at Battleground because he spotted you two. Congratulations." He said hugging me. "Thanks. You ready for this?" I asked Fergal. "More than ready." He said with a confident smile. "Go kick some ass." I told Fergal. Colby smiled and wrapped an arm around me as Fergal walked out to his music.  
"You are one happy lady when you're near him." Colby told me. I nodded and watched Fergal's match. After Fergal won and came backstage, I smiled and took his hand. "It's going to be fun. My first match at Summer Slam." He told me after kissing my head. "I'll be watching." I said. "You'll be watching from ringside, cheering for me." He said. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" I asked. We got to our locker room and he went to quickly shower. I fixed my makeup and did my hair.

Fergal walked out of the bathroom in his ring gear, drying his hair. "I like your hair that way." He said. "Thank you."  
"When is your match?" He asked. "Two before yours. I'm facing Violet." I told him. "Let's go watch the rest of Raw, then." Fergal said. I nodded and we walked back to monitor. "Hey, chika!" Violet said. "Hey, Violet. You ready for tonight?" She asked. "Yep. I'm excited." I told her. I spotted my dad walking down the hallway. "Dad!" I said. He turned around and I ran to him. "How've you been?" I asked, hugging him. "Better." He said. "That's good. Doing everything the doctor told you?" I asked him. He nodded. "Good. I'm happy you are better." I told him. "I'm glad that I have a daughter like you. Even though I made mistakes with you in the past, you still forgave me and let me be a part of your life." He said. "Thank you daddy. I love you." I said, kissing his cheek. I walked back to Fergal and we sat down.  
As we sat there talking with our friends, a tech guy walked up to us. "Violet and Amarie, you're up in a few minutes." He said before walking away. "That's your cue to go." Alicia said, standing up. I stood up and looked at Fergal. "Wish me luck." I said. "You don't need it. You make your own luck." Ashton said, walking up to us. "Thanks, Ashton." I told him. "No problem. I'm here to escort you to the ring. Remember, D.T.N.V takes care of their own and you are my sister." He said. I smiled and took Ashton's outstretched arm. "I'll see you both after your match." Colby said. Violet rolled her eyes and followed Ashford. I looked at him and he shrugged. "I'm at the end of my rope with her." He said. "It's not because Ashford. That I can tell you." I said before we walked away. Ashton and I arrived at the curtain to see all of D.T.N.V standing there. "She's first. I know Ashford will be out there with her, so if you interfere in the match, you'll die a slow painful death. Got me?" I told him. He nodded and Ashton laughed. Their music hit and Ashford and Violet walked to the ring. I stretched as they did their entrance.

My music hit and I walked out. I did my entrance as Violet looked on. I climbed onto the ring apron with the and did my dance. I climbed on the turnbuckle and jumped into the ring. "This new Amarie I'm seeing, I support it." Corey said. "I agree. She told us she was going to change and change she did." Cole said. That was mostly back and forth until I caught her with a superkick and locked in my finisher. She tapped out and my theme hit. The ref raised my hand and I smiled. I climbed out of the ring and saw a little girl waving at me. I pulled my gloves off and helped her put them on. She hugged me tight and turned to her mom. Her mom smiled at me and I headed backstage. Ashton scooped me into a hug and I laughed. "I agree with Corey, Mia. This new you, I support it." Matthew said. "Thanks." I said as I saw Fergal walking towards us. "Nice job out there, grá. You were fantastic." He said. "Thank you." I told him. We stood at the curtain waiting for his match against Joe. We were leaning against the wall when Joe walked up. "Hey, Joe." I said. He looked at me and Fergal. "Is this the guy Jon told me about?" He asked. "I am." Fergal said. "Is this really happening?" I asked him. Joe looked at me. "Back off or this will be your last match of your career because I will personally end your career in wrestling permanently. Pass that along to Jon when you see him again." I told him. Fergal started laughing as his music hit and he walked to the ring. I kissed Fergal's cheek and watched him as his music hit and he walked to the ring.

 _ ***Skip**_ _ **Match***_  
I cheered as Fergal pinned Joe for the win. When Fergal came backstage he scooped me up in a hug. "You did it!" I said. Colby stood there watching us with Jon, Renee, Joe, and Alicia.

 _ ***Travis's**_ _ **P.O.V***_  
"I told you, Jon. She's happier now." Ashton said. "She doesn't need you anymore." Matthew said. "I can't accept this. I'm not going to accept this!" Jon said through his teeth. I grabbed him by his jacket and slammed him into the wall. "Accept it and accept it fast, amigo. I'm not afraid of you or you're ass kissing friend Joseph. Anita is happy with Fergal and that's how it will be. Believe me, I'm not someone to be reckoned with." I said before dropping him on his ass. "Travis, lo que está pasando?" Anita asked.  
"Nada , muñeca. Sólo ponerlo en su lugar es todo. No hay problema." I told her. "Bueno. No hacer algo estúpido." She said. I chuckled. "I won't. I promise." I told her. We watched as her and Fergal walked away down the hallway. "I'm serious, Jon. Back off." I said, walking away.

 _ ***Anita's**_ _ **P.O.V***_  
We were now in the hotel, sitting on the bed. "I can't believe him." Fergal said. "Me either. I'm so done with him." I told him. We had changed into our PJs.

"Let's not let him get to us. He's on Smackdown now and we're on Raw. He's the past and you're the future. My future. Note, let's get some sleep. I'm exhausted." I told him. He smiled and we climbed under the covers. I cuddled with him. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." I told him and quickly fell asleep.

 **Travis, lo que** **está** **pasando? = Travis, what** **is going** **on?**

 **Nada, muñeca. Sólo** **ponerlo** **en** **su** **lugar es** **todo. No hay problema. =**  
 **Nothing, Doll. Just putting him in his place is all. No biggie.**

 **Bueno. No hacer** **algo** **estúpido. = Okay. Don't** **do** **something** **stupid.**


End file.
